


Unexpected Encounter: DO NOT RESET

by blazedveggies556



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fairly short, Gen, Multiple chapters, One-sided Conversation, but I try to be creative with the story, not sure of how many, sequel to first fanfiction, staying as close to canon as possible, suggestions considered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: So you decided to take the chance.You couldn't let It go...but you couldn't make It stay.Maybe this is a good alternative. Definitely something new. Why not see what he has to say? Might be worth your time.[Definitely look at the author's note if you have not read Unexpected Encounter]





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

>   
> This story is a sequel to my first Undertale fanfiction "Unexpected Encounter". Some people wanted to see the original continued, and I was interested in the idea, so here it is.  
>   
> If you have not read the original and would like to read the story you are currently viewing now, I strongly recommend you check out the first before continuing. Everything will make a lot more sense if you do.  
>   
> [Unexpected Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005612)  
>   
> Enjoy the story.  
> 

  
…  


  
…  


  
…  


  
Y… you’re…  


  
…  


  
…Everything is… still here…  


  
…  


  
… I… I still… remember…  


  
…  


  
… Heh… guess I’ll take that as a ‘yes’…  


  
…  


  
… To be honest, I… I didn’t think… I thought that you might…  


  
...  


  
Uh… well, doesn’t matter now. The important thing is that you’re here, and… I guess…you want to hear about what you missed… what you’ve been missing…  


  
…  


  
(Ah geez, how do I even start…? How far did they see…? Maybe… yeah, I’m sure that’s a good starting place).  


  
You haven’t seen the Surface, right?  


  
I… I didn’t immediately rush up there. I waited for all the monsters to leave before I looked. About a week. They collected their belongings. Their families. I was… kind of surprised it didn’t take them longer. Well, maybe more… astonished at how empty the place got after so little time. Centuries worth of civilization, just… gone in an instant.  


  
…  


  
Your… friends… left right after the barrier was broken. For a while they just stood there outside the cave like a bunch of id–– um, just uh… stood there in the light. I just sort of glanced at them from a distance. Didn’t really see what they were looking at. Thought it was just the sky. What was the big deal anyway? I’ve seen better color schemes in paintings than just orange and yellow mixed together.  


  
…  


  
At least… that’s what I thought… until I actually went out there myself.  


  
I… I couldn’t help but just stand there, just like they had. It was overwhelming, but in a good way.  


  
…You’ve… never felt it… have you?  


  
…  


  
… For as long as I can remember, monsters have always speculated what the light above the Underground would feel like. Would it be as soft as the glow of the echo flowers in Waterfall? Or as harsh as the heat of the lava in Hotlands? There were only a few monsters who could really remember how it felt, but they each had their own way of describing it. Gerson said it felt like laughter that was bottled up inside, but instead of exploding into a boisterous guffaw, it would seep out as quiet giggles that would keep you content until it gave out for the night, replenishing the next morning. Asgore said it was like the feeling he got when he was reading to… his kids, the feeling he got whenever he saw their smiling faces…. Toriel… she said it was like… (how did it go again) … like… “an embrace… by someone very dear to you, and it is as if they will never let go. When they finally do, it saddens you a little bit, but you know that they will be back the next day, so you are excited for what tomorrow will bring” … that’s how she always described it.  


  
And then I felt it for myself. It was kind of intense. I even felt like I was burning for a few seconds. But only a few seconds. Then it was just relief, like a weight had been lifted, and I could’ve sworn I felt it fly away with the breeze blowing by. If I had to describe it, I guess… I guess it reminded me of the times I’d get scratches and bruises when I played with… my best friend. They sure loved to roughhouse! Hehehe… yeah, it would sting but I always felt better when she would give it a kiss. You know who…  


  
…  


  
You know, thinking about it now, that wasn’t my first time on the Surface. I’m sure you already know what happened, and I… I don’t really want to talk about it much, but looking back at it, I don’t think I even really _felt_ what it was like to be outside the Underground. I didn’t notice. All I felt was… the… the uh…  


  
Mmmm… on second thought, let’s not talk about that…  


  
…  


  
…  


  
It’s kind of weird. It’s not like sunlight is a foreign thing. I mean, obviously most of the monsters never saw the sun while they were underground. But the Barrier let in the light and the sounds of the Surface. You’ve seen the hall leading to the Throne Room, so you know what I’m talking about. In the earlier days of the Underground, just about every monster passed by there, whether it’d be to attend the balls the Dreemurrs would hold, to ask the Dreemurrs for advice, or simply to marvel at the light that came through the stain glass windows. That probably seems pretty dumb. Light is light, right? What really made it different from anything else, from… say… the light from a lamp? Well… a lamp is a _source of light_. That light that came through the windows, there was no source. At least, from within the Barrier, you couldn’t see the source. You couldn’t see the sun, you couldn’t see the stars.… Whatever spell those magicians used to make the Barrier, it wasn’t just something that they came up with willy-nilly. They knew what they were doing…  


  
I remember one time I thought, “What good are these windows if you can’t even _feel_ what’s out there? You can see it (barely), but you can’t _feel_ it?”. I asked him that once. Asgore. He said that the hall was like “a beacon of hope for his people”, or something like that.  


  
… Hmm… even thinking about it now… I think it was the opposite. Like rubbing salt on the wound. He didn’t do it on purpose, obviously, but… just think about it. The Barrier was _designed_ to let in light and sounds. Why didn’t it completely cut every sense off from the Surface? I’m sure it could’ve easily been done. But they didn’t. Instead they made small pieces of the Surface still tangible to the Monsters so they would want something that was impossible to get. Letting in more of that light only strengthened that desire…  


  
If you can’t harm someone physically anymore, why not harm them psychologically?  


  
…  


  
Genius. Cruel, but genius.  


  
…  


  
…  


  
… The Barrier sure acted funny when a strong force met it. Where the entrance to the Surface is, where the Barrier loomed over the most, that area wasn’t always so spacious. When the Monsters thought it was safe enough to travel further into the Underground, they found that cavern. The stone there seemed flimsier than what they had encountered everywhere else, so they thought that maybe that this point… _this_ was the Barrier’s weak spot. They took a chance and started working on breaking down the stone walls. They were wrong, of course. *tch* I don’t even know why they thought it would work. The Barrier wasn’t the mountain, it was _The Barrier_. Two different things.  


  
…  


  
Well… I guess I can’t blame them. It was hard to tell what was the mountain and what was the Barrier. The Barrier was invisible, so some of them were even skeptical that this “Barrier” even existed. Maybe it was an illusion the Humans came up with to make the Monsters stay underground.  


  
That is until they struck it on accident while uncovering more of the cavern. With one great blow, the Barrier pulsated and howled as if some great beast had been disturbed. The weirdest thing about it was that instead of _radiating_ energy from the point of contact, it actually seemed to _absorb_ it as large rings of black and white concentrated themselves at that point of contact. That’s how Asgore put it. More or less.  


  
It settled after some time, but it stay––  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for Unexpected Encounter: DNR. It took a while, but I finally got it done. Hope you enjoy!

  
...  


  
  


  
…  


  
  


  
…  


  
  


  
Wow.  


  
That was really rude. What you did. Leaving in the middle of a conversation like that. Gee, hope you don’t do that to others. You wouldn’t be able to make a lot of friends that way.  


  
…  


  
…  


  
… *sigh*… I really thought about being angry at you once you got back… if you came back, but there’s no point, is there? I mean, I’m still kind of confused and a little…  


  
Mostly confused. I thought to myself when you left, “What? Did they just leave? Why? Why would they do that?” But those are silly questions to ask, aren’t they? Because what you did is exactly what I was talking about. You’re acting just like me. You left because you were bored. Plain and simple. That’s pretty much what I did in your position.  


  
But there’s a big difference between you and me, isn’t there? It’s the reason why you’re still here. It’s something that doesn’t come natural to me anymore. … It’s this sentimentality you have, right? Why else wouldn’t you reset after that first pang of boredom? No other reason makes sense! That maybe… maybe… I was wrong… and you actually _do_ care… a-about them… at least a little bit…  


  
I could even be wrong about that. I am sure of one thing, though. That power you have. The temptation WILL grow to use it. If you let it. So please… I’m asking that part of you that cares… please… listen to what I say. I can’t promise anything else besides me. Being here. Talking to you. I can’t even guarantee I’ll say something you want to you hear about. But that’s all there is and that’s all there’ll ever be. Please… listen, for them. For at least… f-five minutes? H-how does that sound? That was about how long you stayed last time. You got other places to be, right? Well, while you’re here in this world, five minutes is all I ask of your time. Deal?  


  
…  


  
…  


  
…  


  
…I’ll just uh… assume that’s a ‘yes’, eh heh heh… (this will be one of the more one-sided conversations I’ve had…)  


  
…  


  
Um… let’s see, how is this going to work… hmm…  


  
… I’ll be right back. I’m going to get something that should help. Hang on.  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
Ah ‘igh. *ptoo* here it is. It’s a timer. They still have some supplies left at the school. No surprise that they’ve left things here. Everyone was pretty hasty to move out. I’m sure they won’t notice if one little timer is missing, so… here it is. Let’s see… (adding together how long I was gone for with… how long you’ve been here now… mmm…) … that should be… about three minutes and forty-five seconds left. And then you can leave. Sound good?  


  
So…  


  
Let’s just…  


  
Talk.  


  
…  


  
I’m guessing you want to hear about your _friends_ , right? They’ve been enjoying themselves. Toriel became the teacher she always wanted to be; Undyne and Alphys work for Toriel; Asgore opened up his own gardening shop; Papyrus does odd jobs here and there around the city, but he’s saving up his money to maybe run for mayor; and Sans… well, wherever his brother is, that’s where you’ll find him.  


  
They’ve all been pretty busy with their own lives, but somehow, they manage to find time to hang out together, even if it’s not the whole group at once. Like there was one weekend when Undyne went to see Alphys at her house. Typically on any given weekend and weekday evening you’ll find them inside watching those “anime” shows, season after season, series after series. As if there’s nothing else to watch. But one Saturday, Undyne showed up to Alphys’ house bright and early wearing a jogging tracksuit and carrying a large jug of water. From the way it looked I’m guessing Papyrus must have given it to her as a gift. She never turns away anything he gives her. Ever. She actually has a designated closet where she keeps all that garbage. If she keeps that up, she’ll have to get a tool shed. Wouldn’t be surprised if Papyrus helped her build it, even if he knew what is was for. He’s like that.  


  
Anyways, she’s jogging in place and banging on the door. Alphys comes out all disheveled and wrapped in a blanket, but Undyne didn’t bat her eye, telling Alphys that they were going to go out for a run together. Ha ha ha! I would’ve liked to see that lizard try, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. She just laid on her carpet and groaned, “WHY do I have to do thiiiiissss??”  


  
Undyne wanted her to get out more. “You can’t spend all day cooped up in your house, Alphs. You gotta be out here soaking up all the sun’s sweet Vitamin K!” she said to Alphys. Alphys was already inching her way back to her room, mumbling something about the letter D.  


  
Undyne then tried to persuade her by describing running as “getting punished by the earth and punching it back with your feet”, as if that makes the idea any more appealing. Not the most persuasive person, but she’s persistent, I’ll give her that. They ended up coming to a compromise: instead of a run, they’d be going for a quick walk up the hills (though how quick can a walk up the hills really be?), Alphys could bring her phone, and on their way back down, Undyne would carry Alphys the rest of the way. Undyne said it gave her resistance training anyway, though I’m sure that’s not the only reason she went along with it.  


  
So off they went on their climb and who did they happen to meet on the way there? Asgore. Apparently, he had the same sort of idea and wanted to get some fresh air in, so they all went on this walk together. Eventually they come to a huge field of flowers. They were all awestruck like they’ve never seen flowers before. There were a lot of good hiding spots, though, I’ll admit.  


  
And, of course, the first thing the old man does is stick his face in them to smell them. He comes back up and his beard was full of flowers and pollen. He looked ridiculous, but Undyne and Alphys thought he was adorable. “Pose for the camera!” they told him. He holds up the peace sign and smiles for them.  


  
Then a whole swarm of bees came flying out of his beard at them. They all go running down the hills after that! So I guess I did get to see Alphys run after all! Ha ha ha ha! *sigh* Glad I was there.  


  
… Hmm… what else has happened… well, like I was saying, Toriel became the teacher she always wanted to be, opening her own school. It’s small, but everyone who attends seems to like it there. She had the chance to teach in the city, but she wanted to open her own school, preferring to teach a smaller group. “It’s more intimate that way. I get the chance to watch all these children I’ve taught grow up. All their dreams and aspirations. How fulfilling it will be to be directly involved with them.” That’s how she explained her reasoning during a conversation with Sans.  


  
Recently her school had a play. Any of her students could participate, but it was mostly the grade school kids who were in it, including Frisk. The play had something to do with summer or something. I’m not sure. I can’t pop inside buildings, you know. I do know what Frisk dressed up as, though.  


  
A golden flower.  


  
Out of all the roles you can give the kid, you give them THAT? What, so I guess the blade of grass was taken?  


  
\--!  


  
  


  
…  


  
  


  
…  


  
  


  
Well, time’s up. You can leave now.  


  
  


  
…  


  
  


  
See you later.  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of it in the comments below.
> 
> Well, until next time!

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hope you enjoyed it. Have any feedback, leave it below in the comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
>   
> Also, if you have any suggestions to what Flowey should talk about, also give those in the comment section. I can't guarantee that he will talk about all of them, but all suggestions will be considered.  
>   
> Until next time.  
> 


End file.
